Recently, glue injection machines have been widely used in a number of production fields. For example, organic light emitting display (OLED) packaging processes and LCD CELL processes are required to use a glue injection machine to bond glass substrates. When the glue injection machine is used for some time or in a standby mode, glue will be left on the nozzle of the glue injection machine, and the accumulation and solidification of the residue glue will affect glue dispensing accuracy, and clog the nozzle.
Since the OLED packaging process is under a nitrogen environment, when replacing the nozzle, a glove box is needed in the conventional art; the nozzle assembly which needs to be cleaned adopts a manual cleaning method, which takes time and effort. If the cleaning is not complete, it will affect the process commissioning, and glue dropping anomalies will therefore affect product quality.
As mentioned above, the following problems exist in the conventional art, during the use of the glue injection machine, the nozzle is not able to be effectively and thoroughly auto-cleaned, hence the glue dropping is not smooth or is clogged, thereby affecting production efficiency and product quality.